Flik Hood
Cast *Robin Hood - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Little John - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) *Maid Marian - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) *Prince John - Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Sir Hiss - Berkeley Beetle (Thumbelina) *Friar Tuck - Rajah (Aladdin; 1992) *Sheriff of Nottingham - Dr. Blowhole (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Lady Kluck - Maggie Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) *Alan-A-Dale - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Otto - Wooly Mammoth the Elephant (Cats Don't Dance) *Trigger - Iago (Aladdin; 1992) *Nutsy - Zazu (The Lion King) *Skippy Rabbit - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Sis Rabbit - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Tagalong Rabbit - Gretchen (Camp Lazlo) *Mother Rabbit - Mrs. Frog (LeapFrog) *Toby Turtle - Mickey Mouse *Tournament Crocodile - The Big Bad Wolf (The Three Little Pigs) *Sexton Mouse - Oscar (Shark Tale) *Little Sister Mouse - Angie (Shark Tale) *King Richard - Barry Bee Benson (Bee Movie) *Robin Hood disguised as Fortune Teller - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Little John disguised as Fortune Teller - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Robin Hood disguised as Beggar Man - Adult Simba (The Lion King; 1994) *Robin Hood disguised as a Legged Stork - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Little John disguised as Sir Reginald - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo; 1941) *Rhino Guards - Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life) *Wolf Guards - Weasels (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) Scenes *Flik Hood Part 1. Main Title *Flik Hood Part 2. "Oo-De-Lally"/Up a Tree *Flik Hood Part 3. Hopper and Berkeley Beetle *Flik Hood Part 4. Fortune Tellers/Robbing Hopper *Flik Hood Part 5. Dr. Blowhole Visits Rajah and Wooly *Flik Hood Part 6. Bernard's Birthday/Flik's Gift to Bernard *Flik Hood Part 7. Bernard Meets Atta *Flik Hood Part 8. Thought Love *Flik Hood Part 9. Hopper's Plan *Flik Hood Part 10. The Archery Tournament (Part 1) *Flik Hood Part 11. The Archery Tournament (Part 2) *Flik Hood Part 12. Flik Gets Seized *Flik Hood Part 13. The Attack *Flik Hood Part 14. "Love"/"The Phony King of England" *Flik Hood Part 15. Hopper's Outrage *Flik Hood Part 16. "Not in Nottingham"/At Rajah's Church *Flik Hood Part 17. Hopper's Idea About Rajah *Flik Hood Part 18. Testing the Trap Door *Flik Hood Part 19. Jailbreak (Part 1) *Flik Hood Part 20. Jailbreak (Part 2) *Flik Hood Part 21. Flik and Atta's Wedding/"Oo-De-Lally" (Reprise) *Flik Hood Part 22. End Credits Movie Used *Robin Hood (1973) Clips from Movies/TV Show Used *A Bug's Life (1998) *Disney Sing-Along-Songs: Flik's Musical Adventure (2005) *Parappa the Rapper 2 (2001) *Thumbelina (1994) *Aladdin (1992) *The Return of Jafar (1994) *Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) *The Penguins of Madagascar (TV Show) *The Buzz on Maggie (2005-2006) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea *The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1992-1994) *Cats Don't Dance (1997) *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1½ (2004) *The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa (1995-1996/1998-1999) *The Rescuers (1977) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *Camp Lazlo (2005-2008) *LeapFrog (TV Show) *Runaway Brain (1995) *Mickey Mouse Works *House of Mouse *The Prince and the Pauper (1990) *Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) *Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) *Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) *Mickey Mouse ClubHouse (2006-2017) *Fantasia 2000 (1999) *Mickey Mouse Shorts *Have a Laugh! (TV Shorts) *The Three Little Pigs (Shorts Disney) *Shark Tale (2004) *Bee Movie (2007) *SpongeBob SquarePants (TV Show) *SpongeBob SquarePants The Movie (2004) *SpongeBob SquarePants: Sponge Out of Water (2015) *Zootopia (2016) *Pinocchio (1940) *DTV Valentine (1986) *Disney's Villains' Revenge (1999) *Wonderful World of Disney (1954) *Dumbo (1941) *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) *and more Trivia *Both Iago and Berkeley Beetle were voiced by Gilbert Gottfried. *A Bug's Life was released 25 years after Robin Hood. Gallery Flik a bugs life.png|Flik as Robin Hood Guru Ant.png|Guru Ant as Little John Attabug'slife.png|Princess Atta as Maid Marian Hopper (ABL).jpg|Hopper as Prince John Beetle thumbelina.jpg|Berkeley Beetle as Sir Hiss Rajah.jpg|Rajah as Friar Tuck Dr. Blowhole.jpg|Dr. Blowhole as the Sheriff of Nottingham Maggie Pesky.jpg|Maggie Pesky as Lady Kluck Scuttle and a piep.jpg|Scuttle as Alan-A-Dale Wooly the Mammoth.jpg|Wooly Mammoth the Elephant as Otto Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4893.jpg|Iago as Trigger Zazu.png|Zazu as Nutsy Bernard.png|Bernard as Skippy Rabbit Miss Bianca.png|Miss Bianca as Sis Rabbit Gretchen_camp_lazlo.png|Gretchen as Tagalong Rabbit Mrs. Frog.jpg|Mrs. Frog as Mother Rabbit Mickey Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Toby Turtle Big-Bad-Wolf-2.jpg|The Big Bad Wolf as the Tournament Crocodile Oscar18.jpg|Oscar as Sexton Mouse Angie05.jpg|Angie as Little Sister Mouse Barry b benson.jpg|Barry Bee Benson as King Richard Sandy_cheeks_spongebob.jpg|Sandy Cheeks as Robin Hood Disguised as a Fortune Teller NEW_Judy_Cop_render.png|Judy Hopps as Little John Disguised as a Fortune Teller Simba_grown_up.jpg|Adult Simba as Robin Hood Disguised as a Beggar Man Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-10240.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as Robin Hood Disguised as a Legged Stork Timothy Q. Mouse.jpg|Timothy Q. Mouse as Little John Disguised as Sir Reginald Category:Robin Hood Movies Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs